A little help
by Kindred01
Summary: (I'm not that good with time traveler fics, but wasn't give a choice) Frodo opens his eyes to fine himself at the end of a blade Biblo/ Thorin Kili/Frodo/Fili
1. Chapter 1

Frodo remembered a white light, and then a sting of the something sharp at his throat the light faded and he blinked at the face of a dirty Hobbit "I said who you are?" The hobbit hissed as Frodo realised that the sting to his throat was the blade that was pointed to his neck. "Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo whispered as he recognised the young Hobbit looking at him from an old drawing. The blonde Hobbit flinched his eyes widen as he looked at the young dark hair hobbit

"I only have one nephew and he's still in nappy and is not a young lad like you." Bilbo said as he dropped the sword and looked at him "Tho you do look a lot like him, just older." The dark hair Hobbit shifted a little and bit his bottom lip "How old you lad?" He asked

"32."

"Not even of age and your alone out here, come with me." Frodo frowned at how quickly he become Bilbo become kind

"Does that mean you believe me?"

"No…" He said as he put his arm around Frodo's small frame "…but I will get there." He said as he took him through the trees towards the sound of laughter and singing.

Walking into the clearing where there was a large fire with a group of Dwarfs eating and drinking "Bilbo who is that with you?" Kili said as the Dwarfs stood up their hands reaching for their swords

"He's lost fellow, been wondering around here for weeks looking for a why back to the Shire." Bilbo lied easily

"Thorin isn't going to like this when he gets back." A dark haired dwarf said, Frodo took a step back behind Bilbo his eyes widen at the large Dwarf making him feel uneasy as he looked at him as if was going to burst into flames …why not I travelled back in time didn't I… he thought

"He's not of age yet, still a child, I am not leaving him alone to wonder these woods." Bilbo snapped at the large Dwarf before pulling Frodo over to the fire and sitting him down by Kili and Fili. "Boys I want you to look after my young friend and I mean keep your hands to yourself." Both brothers faked shocked and horror at Bilbo's words, before the blonde brother stood up and sat next to Frodo

"I will look after him like he was my own brother."

"Same here." Kili said

"That is what I'm worried about."

Half an out later Frodo see another Dwarf walked back to the camp, he sat there watching him walk up as someone whispers in his hear about Frodo, Bilbo looked at the young Hobbit and smiled "Don't worry, I got this." Frodo nodded as watched as Bilbo met the majestic Dwarf looked at Frodo with dark dangerous eyes.

"Don't worry if anyone can get uncle to not to kill you it will be Bilbo." Kili chuckled

"Kill me?" Frodo squeaked as Kili handed him a broke cup of something.

"Bilbo what is this I hear you picking up a stray?" Thorin asked grabbed Bilbo's elbow and pulled him out of ear shot of the rest, the curly blonde hobbit frowned at Thorin's tight grip and pulled his arm free

"He's a child and he's lost. I think he's bumped his head." Bilbo said to him as he watched the Dwarf look at him

"He could be a liability." The Dwarf growled at him

"Tell me if it was a Dwarf child we found would you want them dead or turn then back into the cold of night?" Bilbo yelled at him. Thorin stopped for a moment and looked away, it was clear that Bilbo was right.

"It's not the same."

"It is Thorin, Frodo is a Hobbit and he is lost and I don't like the idea of leaving him to defend himself again the Orcs. They will tear him a part or worst!" Bilbo said as he lend closer to Thorin placing his small hands on his chest playing with his bared "Please Thorin let take him with us, until we return to the Shire."

"Bilbo you're not returning to the Shire you're staying with me." Bilbo smiled as leaned up kissing Thorin on the lips

"He's just a smile Thorin."

"Alright he can stay." Bilbo smiled brightly and went to walk back when Thorin grabbed his arms "I still need some persuading." He grinned back at the Hobbit.

"Of course my king."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Frodo watched Bilbo limp, but the hobbit had a smile on his face as he helped pack up the camp sight. Thorin unnerved Frodo he remembered the stories Uncle Bilbo use to tell him but he was shocked to see Bilbo and Thorin cuddled and being loving towards with each other. He couldn't watched what's going to happen how that Dwarf is going to brake his uncle's heart. Fili and Kili were hands on everywhere and were going to make his life… interesting. Bilbo walked over to Frodo and smiled at him "You ready?" He asked

"Ummm yeah sure… Bilbo?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have the ring?" Frodo asked, the curly blonde hobbit froze before looking at the brown haired lad, looking around at the busy Dwarves Bilbo pulled Frodo to the side

"Ho…How did you know about the ring?"

"I told you I'm your nephew… I know this sound crazy but I think I was thrown back in time. W…Where I'm from you left me a ring before you went off on another adventure. Gandalf to me the ring is evil and it does evil things to people. Me and some friends and elves, Dwarfs and man went to throw the ring into a volcano, that's what happen but- but somehow I ended up here." He said, Bilbo frowned deepen as he looked at the hobbit while his hand fiddle with the ring in his pocket

"You're right you are crazy." Bilbo told him, Frodo looked at him

"That ring makes you disappear from sight… you have to tell Gandalf about it get him to destroy the ring please uncle."

Frodo looked down at the ground before Bilbo spoke again "If you are telling me the truth then you know how this all ends, with me and Thorin… you say I left you the ring before going on another adventure does that mean I don't live with Thorin?" Bilbo asked, the dark hair hobbit looked at him with sad blue eyes

"Uncle…"

"What happens?" Bilbo askes, Frodo looked towards the Dwarf king as he watches them

"He's sick the gold lust it will cloud his judgement and-and it will hurt you he will hurt you." Frodo said, remembering nights when he was younger of Bilbo crying for his lost friends and his lost lover. The blonde hobbit looked to see Thorin as he looked towards the lonely mountain

"I know it's will could his judgement Frodo, it will end in heart ache." Bilbo told him

"Then we have to do something? I watched as I grew and I know you hid behind closed door retold the stories and left out …how much you love him." Frodo whispered to him as he touched his shoulder

"I will keep the ring until after the quest is completed and then we will destroy it together, but if Thorin is to cast me aside for a gold then it's for me to handle not you." Frodo frowned

"It's not the gold it's the stone."

"Enough Frodo. It doesn't matter what time you're in or from I'm still your uncle and you will listen to me." Frodo nodded "Now Thorin thinks you should share a pony with Kili. Go and saddle up with him." Bilbo walked away leaving the young Hobbit lost.

Thorin watched Bilbo walked over to his pony and put his pack on, he saw the tears running down the Halflings face and went to speak to him. Feel his stomach drop like a lead weight Bilbo didn't know what to do, he wanted to believe Frodo he really did but it seem so crazy Thrion loves him he won't throw him side. "Bilbo what is wrong have the boy upset you?" Thorin growled looking over to Frodo who was being held by Kili and Fili

"No no no it's wasn't him Thorin, I'm over thinking something." Bilbo said wiping his eyes and looked up at him with a fake smile

"Bilbo what is it?" He asked him holding him close kissing the top of his head

"Do you love me Thorin?" Bilbo asked

"You know I do."

"More than gold?" Thorin was quiet for a moment and it made Bilbo hold his breath

"Yes more than gold." Feeling his heart start to beat again Bilbo licked his lips and spoke again

"More than the king's stone?" He asked looking at the camp fire that was being smothered by dirt, Thorin didn't say anything at all he just kissed the top of Bilbo's head and pulled away "

"Finish packing Bilbo." And he walked away, leaving Bilbo feeling colder than he ever felt before.


End file.
